MURDER HOUSE
by Muera'Tachi
Summary: Inspirado en la serie de televisión "American Horror Story: Murder House". La noche de Halloween es vital para algunos, y la perdición para otros, todo depende del cuchillo con el que te apuñalen... One-Shot (Rivaille/Psicótico x FemEren) Riren. Traición/Amor/Odio/


**antes de que lean seré sincera, este fic esta escrito hace más de un año, y no lo había subido porque... no tengo idea ._.**

 **de alguna forma quería guardármelo para mi porque esta largo y tedioso, o espero que eso no sea para ustedes también ;n;**

 **fue como un miedo al "que dirán?" pero hasta ahora pensé y dije YOLO! }:0  
**

 **no les quito más el tiempo uwu *corazones gays y pañuelos klinex (?***

* * *

En la vida existen miles de incógnitas que a la larga se pueden volver una obsesión, a veces uno deja este mundo sin obtener la respuesta que quería, otras veces la obtienen pero se llevan ese secreto al final del túnel. ¿Y si esa luz al final del túnel significa una nueva vida? ¿Y si nuestro llanto al nacer es porque recordamos nuestra vida anterior? ¿Y si lloramos por culpa, de no haber revelado ese secreto? ¿Lloramos por callar? ¿Lloramos por haber hablado de más? Como sea, la vida y la muerte no tienen explicación, nacemos y morimos, eso es todo. Pero… ¿Qué pasa con el punto medio entre ambas dimensiones? Solo había una respuesta…

 _*HACE 30 AÑOS*_

 _Calle Sina #217_

 _-*¡MASACRE DE TROST HIGH! Un adolescente de 16 años asesina a 18 estudiantes y 4 maestros usando diferentes tipos de armas de fuego, entre ellas una AK-47 y una M16. El acusado, estudiante de esa misma escuela, entro a las instalaciones con el armamento escondido bajo su vestimenta y una mochila, cargada con municiones extras. La identidad del acusado ha sido confirmada y su aprensión será en breve…*-_

 _La mujer apago el televisor, sus manos estrujaban el sofá donde estaba sentada, encajando las uñas en el proceso, rasgando la tela del que estaba hecho. A lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas estaba cada vez más cerca, haciendo que empezara a sudar frió y tragara saliva en seco, su vista fue hacia arriba, escuchando el sonido de las pisadas provenientes del segundo piso. La puerta ahora sonaba bruscamente, amenazando con ser derribada, la mujer se acerco para abrir, encontrándose con aproximadamente una docena de equipo swat, preparados para rendir fuego en cualquier momento…_

 _-¿Es aquí la residencia Ackerman?-_

 _-S-Si…-_

 _-¡EN GUARDIA!-_

 _Los hombres hicieron a un lado a la mujer, entrando directamente hacia el segundo piso, verificando por las habitaciones hasta que llegaron a la mitad de ellas, donde la puerta estaba abierta y un chico los esperaba, sentado al borde de su cama recibiendo a los hombres con una sonrisa torcida y estos respondiendo con la puntería justo al pecho del joven, esperando cualquier movimiento en falso…_

 _-¡NO NO POR FAVOR NO!-_

 _-Señora, su hijo ha hecho algo terrible…-_

 _-¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO, POR FAVOR NO!-_

 _-Señora déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo…-_

 _-¡SE LOS SUPLICO, POR FAVOR, ES MI HIJO, ES MI HIJO!-_

 _-¡Cálmese señora!-_

 _-¡NO POR FAVOR, USTED NO SABE, NO DEBE ALTERARSE, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAN, ES MI HIJO!-_

 _La mujer trataba de entrar a toda costa a la habitación del chico, pero 3 hombres estaban reteniéndola. Dentro, el resto del equipo vigilaba los movimientos del joven que no se había movido en todo ese tiempo, escuchando los gritos de clemencia de su madre…_

 _-¡PON LAS MANOS ARRIBA!-_

 _Obedeció, levantándose lentamente, su mirada filosa y con desprecio, adornada con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que daba mucho en que pensar. Comenzó a moverse, alterando a todos los hombres, solo usando su mano izquierda, haciendo un ademan en la mano, imitando lo que sería un disparo de pistola…_

 _-¡BAAAAAM!-_

 _Dijo con burla, para luego sacar un arma que estaba escondida debajo de su almohada, la que no alcanzo a disparar ya que el swat abrió fuego, matando al chico con miles de balazos justo en el corazón. Su cuerpo cayó sobre la orilla de la cama solo para rebotar al suelo, donde la sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones, en sus últimos segundos solo podía ver, de forma muy borrosa, los trajes oscuros de sus asesinos y en medio la silueta de su madre que no dejaba de aclamar su nombre con desesperación y tristeza…_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-_

* * *

El camión de mudanzas se estaciono frente a la casa; una arquitectura antigua y victoriana de 2 pisos, bastante amplia, considerando sus 5 habitaciones extras, más de las que mi familia necesitaba. Habíamos llegado detrás del camión, en un auto color carmesí oscuro, casi igual que el de la casa, mi gato blanco salió por la ventana, seguido de mis padres, por las puertas obvio. Mi padre era un hombre delgado, muy alto y de cabello largo café oscuro, con un fino bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda en la barbilla, cejas delgadas y largas, de ojos marrón claro detrás de unos anteojos circulares. Mi madre era una mujer de altura media, con ojos grandes color ámbar y cejas un poco gruesas, de piel semi bronceada y un largo cabello color negro, atado en la parte baja, en forma de coleta. Tengo estatura mediana, soy delgada, con un cabello largo de color marrón oscuro, unos ojos azul verdoso bastante grandes y brillantes. Es increíble cómo puedo describir detalles como estos pero no como recordar con exactitud cuándo caí ante él… siempre fui una chica independiente, o al menos lo trataba, mis relaciones jamás fueron estables, y creo que con mis padres es la prueba, pero lo comprendía, o eso me gustaba creer. A veces el amor de un padre no tiene límites, pero esto podría llegar a ser un deseo egoísta de los hijos, sin importar como fuera. Habíamos decidido mudarnos desde Alemania a causa de un error, pero en lugar de enfrentarlos mis padres creyeron que sería mejor empezar de cero, idea estúpida en mi opinión, pero de no ser por eso no hubiera llegado aquí, ahora, junto a él, destinada desde el momento en que sentí esa oscura pero placentera sensación de alguien mirándome a lo lejos…

 _-¿He?-_

 _-Eren, ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-No… nada mamá…-_

 _-¡Ereeeen!-_

 _-¿Si papá?-_

 _-Te dije que cuidaras a Vico_

 _-Pero él esta… ¡¿He?! Ay no…-_

 _-Jovencita…-_

 _-¡VICOOOOOO ~ GATITO GATITO, VEEEEEN!-_

 _Mientras la joven buscaba a su mascota, sin querer comenzó a hacer un tour por todo el patio, desde el que estaba enfrente hasta el de la parte trasera. Cuando paso cerca de los arbustos, el gato salió detrás de un árbol, acercándose para tomarlo en sus brazos vio un par de tenis que salieron saltando desde uno de los arbustos…_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!-_

 _Los padres escucharon el grito, yendo inmediatamente para saber que había pasado…_

 _-¡EREN ¿QUÉ PASA?!-_

 _Al llegar notaron que estaba con alguien más, un joven de 16 años, su mirada afilada y ojeras casi marcadas, el oscuro cabello y la vestimenta grisácea apuntaban a que el chico tenía grandes problemas, contando también con la expresión amarga y seria que tenía._

 _-Mamá… Papá…- Se acercaron…_

 _-Eren ¿Quién es él?-_

 _-Yo… no lo sé…-_

 _-Carla tal vez está perdido…-_

 _-Jovencito ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

 _-Todos… van a morir…-_

 _-…-_

 _Un silencio incomodo reino por varios segundos, hasta que una figura femenina comenzó a llamar a alguien, acercándose a romper el momento una mujer alta en un vestido de flores, de largo cabello negro, ojos semi-rasgados y de color olivo…_

 _-¡LEVI, CARIÑO ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!-_

 _-¿Mamá?-_

 _-¡OH! Levi ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_

 _-Solo quería darles la bienvenida…-_

 _-Oh ~ señores mil disculpas por esto, mi hijo es muy escurridizo y travieso…-_

 _-Tsk…-_

 _-Descuide, solo fue un pequeño susto…-_

 _-¿Pequeño? ¡JA!-_

 _-¡EREN!- Reprendieron ambos…_

 _-¿Eren? hmmm… que hermosa jovencita tienen…-_

 _-Muchas gracias señora… emmm…-_

 _-Kushel… así me conocen por aquí… ¿y ustedes son?-_

 _-Somos la familia Jaeger, yo soy Carla y él es mi esposo Grisha, es psicólogo…-_

 _-¿Psicólogo? ¡WOW! Supongo que viene a investigar la casa…-_

 _-¿Cómo dijo?-_

 _-Si… la casa, ¿no viene a estudiar los casos?-_

 _-¿De qué está hablando?-_

 _-Oh no… creo que no saben lo que paso aquí ¿verdad? Pues… esta casa tiene algunas historias, por desgracia no sé cuantas, pero todas coinciden con una sola cosa… la muerte…-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Esta casa a sido un escenario de crímenes de todo tipo… asesinatos, suicidios, drogadicción, desapariciones, en fin… la última fue hace 2 años, encontraron el cadáver de una mujer embarazada, tenía varios meses ahí, lo curioso es que en ese tiempo la casa estaba todavía vacía…-_

 _-¿E-Es enserio?-_

 _-¿Me creen mentirosa?- La mujer los fulmino con la mirada, mientras sostenía a su hijo de los hombros… -Como sea, señores Jaeger, por favor tengan mucho cuidado… oh ~ y de antemano me disculpo Levi, está en la edad donde todo es rebeldía y… bueno, seguro que conocen el resto…-_

 _-Claro, Eren también está en esa etapa…-_

 _-¡Mamá!- Se quejo la chica, haciendo que el joven frente a ella diera una sonrisa lasciva por su actitud…_

 _-Lo sé, es difícil creerlo… crecen tan rápido, tal vez Levi pueda asistir a alguna de sus terapias, necesita controlar un poco mejor su carácter…-_

 _-Está bien señora Kushel, puede venir cuando quiera…-_

 _-Adiós señores… ¡ah! Y bienvenidos al vecindario, vecinos…-_

Su nombre era Levi, vivía justamente al lado de mi casa, su madre Kushel era de aquellas mujeres que te tratara bien siempre y cuando no le traiciones de alguna manera, una mujer de carácter moderadamente fuerte, pero comprensible al ser madre soltera y criar a un hijo problema. Su primera impresión ante mi fue la de todo un criminal, sobre todo al decir que la casa nos mataría, o al menos lo interprete así la primera vez, aun así había algo en él que me atraía, pesando que era algo como la atracción hacia el chico malo del colegio y esas cosas estúpidas de los programas pre-adolescente de hoy en día. Solo porquería de drama, pero que en algo tenían razón, tratarlos era un reto y mi padre lo sabía, como yo al momento de tratarle…

 _-Por favor toma asiento…-_

 _-Gracias doctor…-_

 _-Y bien Levi ¿Cómo has estado?-_

 _-Bien… supongo…-_

 _-¿Supones?-_

 _-Debería ¿no? Todos tratamos de estar bien, creo…-_

 _-Sí, eso sería lo más ideal, pero ¿acaso nos gusta estar mal?-_

 _-Depende… algunos utilizan el mal para sentirse vivos…-_

 _-¿En qué te basas?-_

 _-En todo aquel que ha estado frente a alguien como usted… los problemas están en todo el mundo, pero no entiendo cómo es que deben afectarme a mí. La mierda del mundo puede ser muy contagiosa si no sabes cómo limpiarla de ti…-_

 _-Puedes tener disgusto por estar aquí, o por estar en cualquier lugar, pero tu madre confía en que cambies Levi…-_

 _-Puedo cambiar, pero solo si los demás lo hacen. Quiero ser una buena persona pero mi madre no lo es del todo, mi padre tampoco, siempre estaba pegado a las botellas de alcohol, un vicio que lo acabo hace años. Aun sin él mi madre seguía igual, puedo decir peor al llevar a un amante diferente cada 2 meses, es un asco tener que escuchar sus gemidos en la noche…-_

 _-Levi, tal vez no es tu odio al mundo lo que te hace un renegado, ¿has pensado en el miedo al rechazo?-_

 _-Hmmmmm… supongo que sí, a veces me sueño bañado en sangre, con miles de cuerpos a mi alrededor, la mayoría son jóvenes pero por más que quiero no puedo ver sus rostros, están vacios…-_

 _-¿Y qué haces?-_

 _-Me irrito demasiado, por más que busco no veo ningún rostro, así es hasta que encuentro uno especial… es extraño, un lienzo liso donde solo 2 ojos verdes resaltan por sobre los demás…-_

 _-Ya veo…-_

 _El hombre anotaba cada palabra que el chico le decía, haciendo anexos extras donde podían explicar el porqué sobre su comportamiento errático. Pasaron horas en esa habitación hablando sobre el insistente sueño del chico y el desprecio que tenía al mundo, hasta que su necesidad biológica pudo más que su retención…_

 _-Señor Grisha ¿sería tan amable de prestarme su baño?-_

 _-Oh…- Miro su reloj –Por supuesto, aun quedan 5 minutos pero creo que con esto es suficiente, puedes irte… el baño esta al fondo a la derecha…-_

 _-Gracias… hasta mañana…-_

 _Se levanto de su asiento y salió del consultorio, dirigiéndose hacia donde le habían indicado, vio como una leve luz blanca iluminaba por debajo, la puerta estaba semi abierta. Al acercarse pudo ver a la hija de la familia, tomando un poco de alcohol y algodón, aplicándolo en algunos moretones que estaban en sus brazos, se quedo admirándola un par de minutos donde al terminar esta sacaba la navaja de su padre y hacia cortes en sus muñecas…_

 _-Maldita sea, la odio la odio…-_

 _-Vaya… sí que te hicieron mierda…-_

 _-¡AH ¿QUÉ?!-_

 _-Hola…-_

 _-¿Por qué carajo estás aquí?-_

 _-Que mocosa tan ruda…-_

 _-Responde…-_

 _-¿Y si no quiero?-_

 _-Gritare…-_

 _-¿Cómo sabes que no estamos solos? Por tus golpes puedo deducir que tu madre no está, seguro fue compras o algo así, como sea, no está para curar a su niña…-_

 _-Cállate idiota…-_

 _-¡Uy! Eso dolió…-_

 _-¿Por qué entraste aquí?-_

 _-Pues no se qué concepto tengas pero te explicare, esto es un baño y es donde depositas tu mierda y tu orina…-_

 _La explicación grafica del chico podría haber molestado a cualquiera, pero la joven lo tomo tan literal que desde su perspectiva causaba algo de simpatía…_

 _-Pfff ~ ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!-_

 _-No era para que te rieras mocosa…-_

 _-Lo siento pero, fue tan… ¡Jajajaja!-_

 _Sin querer el chico sonrió un poco, liberando una pequeña risilla en el proceso al ver como la chica paso de una actitud antipática a una más relajada. Se acerco a ella y comenzó a examinarla más, apreciando cada rasgo sobretodo en su verdosa mirada…_

 _-¡Jajaja! No estás tan mal…-_

 _-Si claro, seguro se lo dices a todas…-_

 _-A veces…-_

 _-Ja… ja… ja…-_

 _-Oye, ¿Quién te hizo esto?-_

 _-N-No es na-nada…-_

 _-No estoy tan loco… anda, puedes decirme…-_

 _-Solo… una pelea, en la escuela…-_

 _-¿Eso es todo? Yo también he tenido peleas así…-_

 _-¿Tu? Oh no te creo…- Dijo con sarcasmo…_

 _-Digamos que no le agrado a todo el mundo… ¿Y por que fue?-_

 _-Una chica llamada Ymir, se enojo porque estaba fumando en una zona que según ella estaba prohibido, quise que me dejara en paz y tire la colilla de cigarro pero la tomo y quiso que me la comiera…-_

 _-¿Y?-_

 _-Lo hice… pero se la escupí en la cara, y ya imaginaras lo que siguió después…-_

 _-Que mal…-_

 _-Lo sé…-_

 _-Tu boca debe saber a horrible, lastima… hoy no te toca beso…-_

 _-¡OYE!-_

 _-Tu novio estará decepcionado…-_

 _-No tengo novio…-_

 _-¿Qué? Una chica tan linda como tú debe tener novio…-_

 _-¿Eso también se lo dices a todas?-_

 _-No, solo a ti…-_

 _-Que mentiroso eres…-_

 _-Al menos tengo el camino libre…-_

 _-¡Jajajaja!-_

Durante las consultas con mi padre, el se escabullía a mi habitación, donde siempre charlábamos horas sin parar, jugábamos o escuchábamos música. Mi autoestima era un asco antes de que él llegara, siempre trataba la manera de olvidar todo con otro dolor o simplemente al tomar pastillas para dormir cada vez que escuchaba a mis padres discutir. Desde que se enteraron sobre los asesinatos de la casa, trataron la manera de venderla y mudarnos, pero nadie la compraría así tan fácilmente, no puedo creerlo, estamos empezando una nueva vida y mis padres ya la quieren echar a perder por algo así, joder… el pasado es tan difícil de borrar, mi familia es el ejemplo perfecto. Meses antes, cuando mi madre y yo regresamos de compras y encontramos a mi padre con una chica en la cama, ni siquiera era una mujer madura, ¡era una maldita zorra! Que al juzgar por su aspecto parecía tener mi edad, años más, años menos, no se… por esa puta tuvimos que irnos, pero eso no elimino las discusiones que mis padres interpretaban cada noche, cuando las pastillas no eran lo suficiente para alejarme del mundo real, Vico era mi solución, ese lindo animal parecía entender mi tristeza cuando subía a mi cama y se acurrucaba en mi pecho, tratando de calmar mi llanto, por un largo rato, hasta que Levi entraba a hurtadillas por la ventana…

 _-Eren…-_

 _-Hola…-_

 _-¿Aun siguen?-_

 _-Shhhhhh…-_

 _Guardaron silencio por un minuto hasta que varios gritos bajo el piso se hicieron entendibles para los adolescentes…_

 _-¡ESTOY HARTA GRISHA!-_

 _-¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO!-_

 _-¡ESO NO BORRA EL DAÑO!-_

 _-¡MALDITA SEA YA OLVIDALO!-_

 _-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!-_

 _La tensión en la pareja estaba lastimando a la hija, que ya había caído en los brazos del chico que la confortaba con más frecuencia cada vez…_

 _-Eren, tranquila…-_

 _-Ya no puedo Levi…-_

 _-No dejes que sus problemas te afecten así…-_

 _-¿Cómo no van afectarme? ¡Son mis padres!-_

 _-Lo sé, pero si no hablas con ellos esto no tendrá solución…-_

 _Miro un momento el borde de la almohada, donde por debajo un frasco de pastillas se asomaba casi abierto, el chico lo tomo y lo arrojo por la ventana…_

 _-¡Ya deja esta mierda!-_

 _-¡Levi!-_

 _-¡Esto no soluciona nada!-_

 _-¡Para mi si!-_

 _-¡Basta Eren!-_

 _-¡Tú no entiendes!-_

 _-¡¿No?!-_

 _Harto de la terquedad de la chica, la tomo de los hombros y la acerco para plasmarle un beso, brusco al principio por el forcejeo de ella, pero a su tiempo se volvió suave y aceptable para ambos, cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear, uno en la boca del otro. Lentamente recostándola en la cama que hace momentos solo estaba siendo disfrutada por el minino y ahora se veía obligado a bajar al piso para ceder su lugar a su ama y el joven. Sus manos viajaron por todo sus cuerpos con desesperación, quitándose mutuamente el molesto ropaje, el chico había descubierto el tetaje, que con vergüenza lo cubrió…_

 _-¡Levi!-_

 _-No tienes de que avergonzarte…-_

 _-Pero yo…-_

 _-¿Tu?-_

 _-Y-Yo no… emmmm… yo…-_

 _-¿Eres virgen?-_

 _-…-_

 _-Perfecto…-_

 _Dispuesto a seguir con el jugueteo, sus manos bajaron a las partes íntimas y femeninas pero un rasgo rojizo entre sus piernas lo hizo tomarla del tobillo, jalándola en su intento de ver de qué se trataba…_

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_

 _-…-_

 _-Eren responde…-_

 _-…-_

 _-¡EREN!-_

 _-Y-Yo… estoy bien…-_

 _-Estos cortes no están bien…-_

 _-Lo sé… pero ya no puedo Levi, ya no se con que lidiar todo esto…-_

 _-Te ayudare, no sé cómo pero lo haré…-_

 _Se volvieron a unir en un abrazo, sintiendo sus corazones unidos y latientes, el calor de sus pieles se transmitía de uno al otro, comenzando la transpiración de sus cuerpos necesitados de amor…_

 _-Deseo que se den cuenta del daño que me hacen, que se den cuenta de que se necesitan entre sí…-_

 _-Eren…-_

 _-He pensado que mi muerte los haría reaccionar y…-_

 _-¡Cállate!-_

 _-Levi…-_

 _-¿Te olvidas de mi? ¡Te amo Eren! no me imagino estar sin ti, antes era soledad en este lugar y contigo todo cambio…-_

 _-¿Este lugar? ¿Lo dices por la casa? Pero tu madre dijo que…-_

 _-Shhhhh ~ No quiero hablar sobre lo que paso…-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-Sera en otro momento, esta noche es nuestra…-_

Podría jurar que una fuerza ancestral me hacia caer en sus brazos, a estas alturas ya no me importaba con quien y donde estar, es decir, no tan literal. Solo con Levi me podía sentir mejor, solo él entendía mi dolor y sabia como aliviarlo, las noches donde se colaba a mi cama y comenzaba a tocarme… cada roce de su piel contra la mía, su dulce lengua pasando desde mi boca hasta recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el toque de sus manos aferrarse a mi carne con tanta desesperación, desesperación de sentirse amado… era como morir y renacer al mismo tiempo… algo difícil de explicar, que lamentablemente siendo amantes a escondidas fuera consecuencia de mi condena…

 _-Eren…-_

 _El autoritario padre fue hasta el jardín, donde su distante hija fumaba a escondidas…_

 _-¿Si?-_

 _-Deja de esconder el cigarro, ya sé lo que haces…-_

 _-Tsk…-_

 _-No vine hablar de eso…-_

 _-¿Entonces de qué?-_

 _-De Levi…-_

 _-¿Qué pasa con él?-_

 _-Se han visto a escondidas…-_

 _-¡¿AH?!-_

 _-Lo he escuchado en tu habitación las veces que viene a sus terapias… Eren no quiero que te acerques a él…-_

 _-El no es malo…-_

 _-Tampoco es bueno, no es el tipo de persona que quiero para ti…-_

 _-¡Hablas como si me fuera a casar con él!-_

 _-Estas en plena adolescencia, no dejare que tomes un mal camino…-_

 _-¡¿Eso pensaste al casarte con mamá?!-_

 _-¡Silencio jovencita!-_

 _-¡¿Te duele escuchar tus verdades, no papá?!-_

 _-¡BASTA!-_

 _-¡¿POR ESO TE METISTE CON UNA ZORRA?!-_

 _-¡CALLATE!-_

 _-…-_

 _-¡LO QUE PASO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE DIJE ANTES, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A VER A ESE MOCOSO!-_

 _Enfadado, el hombre se dio la vuelta y mientras caminaba rumbo a su auto, volteo para dar una última advertencia…_

 _-¡TIENES 3 SEMANAS DE CASTIGO, Y MÁS VALE QUE APRENDAS A NO SER TAN ALTANERA JOVENCITA!-_

 _Se fue, dejando a la chica hirviendo de rabia, donde un par de brazos aparecieron por detrás en un fuerte abrazo a su cintura…_

 _-¿Eren?-_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!-_

 _-Lo escuche todo…-_

 _-¡MALDITA SEA!-_

 _-…-_

 _-¡CARAJO!-_

 _-No ganas nada poniéndote así…-_

 _-¡ESTOY HARTA LEVI, HARTAAAAAA!-_

 _-Tranquila…-_

 _Al ver el estado tan alterado de su novia, la guió hasta el gran árbol de la casa, donde su sombra los resguardo y el fresco olor a pasto los embriagaba, pues habían tomado su tiempo para abrazarse y besarse en algunos minutos…_

 _-Siempre tiene que ser lo mismo Levi…-_

 _-¿Ya te aburren mis besos?-_

 _-¡Jajajaja! ~ Eso nunca… me refiero a la situación… mi padre no quiere…-_

 _-Ya sé, no quiere que me acerque a ti…-_

 _-¿Lo escuchaste?-_

 _-Todo…-_

 _-Oh…-_

 _-Me encanta como te enfrentas a él, no eres la chica mansa y aburrida que creí que serias…-_

 _-Hmmmmm… lo tomare como un cumplido…-_

 _-Eren… ¿Cómo es que nunca tuviste novio?-_

 _-La verdad es que… los tuve… pero nada duraba… es decir, pasaban unos días y de inmediato trataban de llevarme a su cama…-_

 _-Esos bastardos…-_

 _-Siempre era lo mismo, así que preferí no involucrarme con otro chico… hasta ahora…-_

 _-¿Te arrepientes?-_

 _-¿Bromeas? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…-_

 _-Tú también lo eres…-_

 _-Solo espero que la situación de mi familia mejore…-_

 _-…-_

 _-Quisiera que algo pasara… no se… algo que hiciera reflexionar a mis padres y que les hiciera abrir los ojos… que vean el sufrimiento que me causan…-_

 _-"Quisiera que algo pasara…"-_

Ya lo dije muchas veces, no sabía lo que pasaba y no lo comprendí hasta ahora, el genio de la lámpara tomo muy enserio mis palabras. Una noche yo me encontraba ligeramente dormida, pues Levi me había convencido (y arrebatado) de no usar las píldoras para dormir, después de eso mis sueños se habían vuelto muy sensibles, ante cualquier mínimo ruido, cuando algo o alguien tiraba alguna de mis cosas al suelo, pero lo que paso fue peor…

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-_

Escuche el grito de mi madre a lo lejos, corrí a la habitación de mis padres y la vi tirada en el suelo…

 _-¡MAMA!-_

Como pude la ayude a subir a la cama, su pijama estaba desgarrado y lo que más me preocupaba era la sangre que salía de su entrepierna…

 _-Er-Eren…-_

 _-¡MAMA ¿DÓNDE ESTA PAPÁ?!-_

 _-Ba-Baño…-_

Lo que encontré en el baño superaba demasiado mi fuerza, mi padre estaba en un gran charco de sangre, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas, pero su cara fue lo peor, estaba desgarrada.

 _-¡PAPAAAAAAA!-_

Era como si un animal salvaje lo hubiese atacado. Llame a la policía, los paramédicos se los llevaron pero a mí me enviaron a la comisaria, ¡Esos malditos pensaron que yo los había atacado! Mi inocencia se probó rápidamente y me llevaron de vuelta al hospital, extrañamente la madre de Levi estaba en la sala de espera, cuando me vio solo se acerco y en un abrazo dio todas sus condolencias…

 _-Lamento lo que paso querida…-_

 _-¡MIS PADRES ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?!-_

 _-Cálmate…-_

 _-¡MIS PADRES!-_

 _-Eren… tu padre falleció, tu madre está en cirugía, ¿Cuántos meses tenia?-_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!-_

 _-El embarazo estaba algo avanzado pero, lo que paso le…-_

 _-¡¿MI MADRE ESTABA EMBARAZADA?!-_

 _-¿No lo sabías?-_

 _-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!-_

 _-No lo sé, pero ella… Eren… ella fue golpeada brutalmente en el vientre…-_

Mi mundo estaba derrumbándose; mi padre fue asesinado, mi madre al borde de la muerte y un hermano muerto en el proceso, el que más lamentaba pues ni siquiera sabía de su existencia… mis desgracias aumentaron cuando al esperar el doctor salió de la sala y nos dijo que mi madre murió durante el aborto, los golpes en su cuerpo no fueron tratados a tiempo por lo que causo una hemorragia que no pudieron parar.

 _-No… no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

Llore, llore y llore, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Mi familia estaba muerta, nada podía hacerlos regresar, si acaso un demonio había escuchado mis palabras pues lo felicito, hecho a la mierda mi vida.

Los días pasaron y la madre de Levi había obtenido mi tutela, yo no tenía parientes con quien quedarme, por eso no encontraba mejor opción que ella. Levi se encontraba conmigo en todo momento, todos juntos dentro de la tan famosa casa de los asesinatos, algo que me intrigaba pues ni Levi ni su madre me querían hablar de lo que paso antes de que llegara, siempre encontraban la manera de evadir el tema y yo solo quedaba con curiosidad, a veces quería buscar en Internet pero Levi lo evadía al quitarme el computador y distraerme con uno de sus largos besos. Al paso del tiempo preferí dejarlo, después de lo que paso con mis padres era mejor dejar el pasado, aunque mi futuro fue cambiado horriblemente... algunas noches escuchaba pasos en los pasillos, ciegamente creí que se trataba de la señora Ackerman, pues Levi dormía conmigo, pero los pasos eran de varias personas. Durante el día encontrábamos cosas tiradas como esa noche del ataque a mis padres, u otras veces las cosas se movían de lugar, no sentía miedo pues Levi estaba en todo momento conmigo. Por sugerencia de su madre había decidido dejar la escuela por un tiempo, hice caso ciegamente, como siempre…

Di el paso a los meses, las horas, minutos y segundos, otra vez. Bien dicen "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver", mi ceguera acabo la noche de Halloween. La señora Ackerman me pidió comprar dulces para los pequeños que felizmente salían con sus disfraces, a pasar uno de los mejores momentos de la infancia. Apenas cuando cruce la puerta alguien me golpeo por detrás, caí inconsciente, dejando que la oscuridad alejara la neblina de mis pensamientos…

 _-Ngh… ah… ah…-_

 _El cuerpo de la chica era sometido varias veces seguidas, haciendo al chico escapar gemidos audibles solo cerca de sus oídos, de tal acción que parecía estar desesperado en todo momento…_

 _-Eren…-_

 _Su interior escurría en semen y sangre, de un tiempo basado en horas, solo esperando a que la media noche hiciera efecto en el vientre de la chica. Culmino una última vez, hundiendo el rostro en sus pechos, sintió el latir de su amada, que lentamente lo terminaba por arrullar…_

Cuando desperté estaba en shock, mi cuerpo desnudo apenas fue cubierto con las sabanas de mi cama, ignore el hecho de que me encontraba en mi habitación, lo más impactante fue las mordidas, moretones y el sangrado en mi parte intima. Tome la sabana y me cubrí, corriendo al baño para lavarme, poco a poco que restregaba la esponja en mi piel, sentía el ardor llenándome de tristeza, las lagrimas salían mezclándose con el agua de la ducha, pero lo que termino destrozando mi corazón fue salir y no encontrar las cosas de la señora Ackerman, ni las de Levi. No había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el rastro de ellos, como si jamás hubieran existido.

Había perdido una vez más, esto era el "Game Over" en mi vida, no daba más. ¿Pero que hice para merecer esto? ¿Estoy pagando algo que hice en mi vida pasada, o acaso hice algo mal en esta? Por más que repase cada minuto de mi existencia no encontraba pecado que se pagara de esa manera.

 _-¿Por qué a mí?-_

Espere lo que faltaba del año, con la esperanza de que fuera un mal entendido y Levi regresara, pero no encontré nada, hasta que fui a la policía y lo inaudito salió a la luz…

 _-¿Levi Ackerman? Chica ¿estás drogada?-_

 _-No estoy para bromas oficial…-_

 _-Nosotros tampoco…-_

 _-¿Y bien?-_

 _-No sé a qué quieres jugar, pero el chico que buscas ha estado muerto hace más de 30 años…-_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!-_

 _-Murió acribillado por un equipo swat, él asesino a varios estudiantes de su escuela…-_

 _-…-_

 _-Su madre desapareció después del funeral, jamás hemos vuelto a ver a un Ackerman…-_

"Jamás hemos vuelto a ver a un Ackerman" esa frase dejo marca en mi, al recibir dicha información y desmayarme. El hospital a donde me llevaron resulto tan intuitivo en mi estado, que ya nada podía ser sorpresa para mí…

 _La chica despertaba lentamente, rodeada de un blanco puro y olor a limpio bastante familiar…_

 _-Eren Jaeger…-  
-So-Soy yo…-_

 _-Soy el Doctor Smith, la policía la trajo…-_

 _-¿Qu-Qué pa-paso?-_

 _-Jovencita, debo informarle que usted está embarazada…-_

Cuando ya no podía más, me mandan esta prueba del destino cruel. Un bebe, una el cual yo soñaba hace tiempo, un fruto del amor que tendría con mi pareja, solo eso me faltaba, ¿Pero acaso podría confiar en otra persona? No, jamás, nunca, en la vida que tuve ni en la muerte que transcurro. Tuve a mi bebe, un hermoso niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes como los míos, su nombre es Carl en honor a mi madre, el pequeño crece fuerte y sano en la casa de los Arlert, una familia que lo adopto. Lamentablemente mi muerte en el parto apenas me permitió tomarle en brazos y decirle un último "Te amo", además de mi deseo al doctor sobre qué nombre ponerle, yo siempre estoy cerca de él, después de todo soy su madre, soy su ángel guardián, soy su protectora, el es mi hijo no importa si estoy muerta. La familia Arlert lo trata con tanto amor que incluso yo me siento parte de ellos, aunque no puedan verme, el niño de la familia, Armin, hermano mayor de mi Carl, un lindo rubio tan sabio y educado, también le tome amor a él, se ven tan unidos, una unión que ni "ellos" pudieron separar…

Una noche, cuando recorría los pasillos de la gran casa, la moderna alarma se activo y fui a revisar antes que la señora de la casa, al entrar vi una figura bastante familiar. Era nada más y nada menos que la señora Ackerman, estirando sus brazos para tomar a mi bebé… esa maldita… esa bruja… esa bastarda hija de puta…

 _-¡NOOOOOOOO!-_

Grite con la falsa creencia de que me escucharía, pero sorpresa de la muerte, detuvo su acto y volteo su rostro para encontrarse con mi imagen. Esto al parecer la asusto…

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-_

Por reflejo, se alejo de mi conforme yo me acerque a la cuna, olvidando que nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso, ella cayo por el balcón por el que entro anteriormente. Lo demás fue cosas habituales, la maldita murió al insertarse una de las varillas que protegían las rosas que la señora Arlert cultivaba, quedo clavada directamente en su espalda, suficiente para perforar sus pulmones y morir, al menos eso escucha de la policía. Quien lo diría, tengo más suerte en la muerte que en la vida ¿no? Jajaja, era obvio que esa maldita se entero, tardo un tiempo como yo, pero quería recuperar el producto de su hijo, el hijo de Levi y mío… pero no… jamás… ¡NUNCA! El señor Arlert es el verdadero padre, ama y protege a mi pequeño igual que su propio hijo Armin. Y eso no lo pudo cambiar ni siquiera él…

Otra noche de Halloween, cuando los muertos se les dan la oportunidad de regresar, él vino ante mí, mientras vigilaba a mi Carl y a Armin pidiendo dulces, bellamente con un disfraz de hermanos vampiro, tomando la mano de la señora Arlert…

 _-Hola Eren…-_

 _-Hola…-_

 _Respondió con indiferencia absoluta…_

 _-Eren…-_

 _-¿Si?-_

 _-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo…-_

 _-¿Y? ¿Te vas a morir por eso? ¡OH!~ no… espera… tu ya estás muerto…-_

 _-No digas eso por favor…-_

 _-Yo también estoy muerta…-_

 _-Yo no quería que…-_

 _-¿Qué Levi? ¿No querías convertir mi existencia en una mierda? Qué pena cariño, porque eso hiciste, y te sacaste un 10 por eso…-_

 _-Eren, lo siento…-_

 _-No mereces ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra…-_

 _-Yo te estuve buscando, pero mi madre solo quería…-_

 _-Un nieto, ya lo sé… y murió por eso…-_

 _-Pero ahora podemos…-_

 _-No… no no no… ¡NO!-_

 _Canturreo, dándole una mirada despreciativa…_

 _-…-_

 _-Tú y yo no tenemos un "podemos"…-_

 _-¡PERO YO TE AMO!-_

 _-Tú jamás me amaste Levi, tú solo querías cumplir el deseo de tu madre…-_

 _-No… ¡NO ES VERDAD EREN! Si así fuera yo hubiera violado a cualquier otra…-_

 _-Y esa fui yo…-_

 _-Yo no quería tener un hijo con cualquier chica, yo quería una que me gustara…-_

 _-¿Qué te gustara a ti, o a tu mamá?-_

 _-…-_

 _La pregunta retumbo en los oídos del azabache…_

 _-¿Tan arrepentido estas?-_

 _-¡SI!-_

 _Contesto con desesperación, queriéndose acercar a ella, pero esta retrocedió…_

 _-Entonces vete, vete y déjanos en paz…-_

 _Ambos miraron a lo lejos, como Armin y Carl estaban con su "madre" compartiendo dulces uno con el otro, intercambiando y disfrutando de las golosinas. En ese momento las lágrimas corrían, unas llenas de amor por la imagen de esos pequeños, y otras llenas de arrepentimiento y dolor…_

 _-Eren, lo siento…-_

 _-Levi… por el amor que tienes hacia mí, por favor… vete…-_

 _-Eren…-_

 _Al escuchar su nombre la chica le dio la espalda, y siguió viendo a su pequeño en brazos de su querido hermano…_

 _-Vete…-_

 _-Te amo…-_

 _-Yo… te amaba…-_

 _-Te amo…-_

 _-Adiós Levi…-_

 _Cerro sus ojos, un zumbido ataco sus oídos por varios segundos, sacudiendo su cabeza por la molestia, cuando paso, abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor. El chico que le profeso amor eterno, aquel que otorgo esa maldición a su alma, la venda de sus ojos, ya no estaba…_

Ya no sé qué decir, la mentira que fue mi vida al final me destrozo, pero la muerte me reconstruyo en diferentes sentidos. No quiere decir que esa sea la solución, al final todo puede pasar, pero nada está asegurado. En la vida existen miles de incógnitas que a la larga se pueden volver una obsesión, a veces uno deja este mundo sin obtener la respuesta que quería, otras veces la obtienen pero se llevan ese secreto al final del túnel. ¿Y si esa luz al final del túnel significa una nueva vida? ¿Y si nuestro llanto al nacer es porque recordamos nuestra vida anterior? ¿Y si lloramos por culpa, de no haber revelado ese secreto? ¿Lloramos por callar? ¿Lloramos por haber hablado de más? Como sea, la vida y la muerte no tienen explicación, nacemos y morimos, eso es todo. Pero… ¿Qué pasa con el punto medio entre ambas dimensiones? Solo había una respuesta…

"¿TRUCO O TRATO?"

Cualquiera que elijas tendrá sus errores, sera mejor que los descubras antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

* * *

 **oli c:**

 **espero que les gustara**

 **si no... ni modo, se aguantan }:v huehuehue ... soy fanática de American Horror Story, no me culpen xDDDDDD**

 **si tengo una falta de ortografia son libres de decirme uwu}r**

 **eso me ayudaría mucho**

 **MUERA LOS AMA! MUERA ES VIDA! MUERA ES AMORSH! MUERA LES DICE QUE USEN CONDÓN!**

 **okno xDDDD perdón**

 **bye *besos y abrazos***


End file.
